


ain't no thing but a chicken wing

by connorsmarkus (nnivanfields)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Smut, Vomiting, connor is a sassmaster, frat boy AU, really questionable nicknames, tbh that's exactly what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnivanfields/pseuds/connorsmarkus
Summary: Here’s the thing: Connor is easily the most refined, polite person he’s ever known. Mind you, he’s only known Connor for about six months, ever since he started his third year at the college they’re attending and met the guy during class, but all he’s ever seen is the young man who doesn’t use so much as a lazy conjunction when speaking, so he was definitely not ready to hear that Connor’s nickname when people started throwing around the idea of a party was the 'cock gambler'.Markus has got to know why.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	ain't no thing but a chicken wing

**Author's Note:**

> a request from the lovely @lonelyangeltennant on tumblr! the prompt is a little bit hard to explain, but let's just say...connor has a weird nickname and markus wants to figure out where it came from. shenanigans ensue~
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!

The first time Markus hears it, he genuinely thinks he’s lost his mind.

Here’s the thing: Connor is easily the most refined, polite person he’s ever known. Mind you, he’s only known Connor for about six months, ever since he started his third year at the college they’re attending and met the guy during class, but all he’s ever seen is the young man who doesn’t use so much as a lazy conjunction when speaking, so he was definitely not ready to hear that Connor’s nickname when people started throwing around the idea of a party was the _cock gambler._

Markus goes to parties when he’s invited—which, not to toot his own horn or anything, is pretty often. He’s seen Connor initially at said parties, but it’s always been early on, when Connor is politely waving down the chance at so much as a beer.

Despite that, all Markus’ classmates and friends go on excitedly about how Connor won enough…Jesus fuck, _cocks_ …to fill an entire closet one evening when things had gotten particularly out of hand. There isn’t much more detail provided for the story, but any time it’s been brought up, Markus has been left gaping and confused and practically frothing at the mouth with the desire to _understand_.

Was it just the one time? Or does Connor now have a reputation for having a poker face that revolves particularly heavily around scoring in far more ways than one? Markus genuinely wants to know, and the fact that all his friends and classmates are so intentionally vague about it drives him absolutely insane.

But not anymore. No, because here’s the thing: Markus _himself_ is hosting a party, and he’s going to find out what has earned Connor a title that has not only gained him mountains of hooting and hollering and praise from the frat boys who witnessed it, but also made him the center of many jokes that he apparently takes in stride, because he never looks even the least bit bothered by it. The party isn’t solely for that reason, but it’s a curiosity Markus aches to sate.

Connor walks to and from classes and into and out of the school parking lot in a way that reminds Markus of royalty. His head is always held high, and his posture is always as straight as can be. For the umpteenth time, Markus can’t imagine him getting wasted at a frat party, let alone…well, whatever got him his nickname of questionable origin.

In any case, he’s going to find out.

The good thing about coming from a wealthy family is that Markus lives in a house near the school. While he _does_ work part-time to cover most of his expenses, his father fronts the bill on his place, and it’s only because Carl had wanted for him to have a home close to campus, because he panics about things like inclement weather and making it easy to go back to campus if he needs to for whatever reason. He just wants Markus to do well.

As a result, Carl has found and rented him a house to stay in that’s close by. It’s a comfortable two-bedroom unit that’s just about perfect for Markus and all his hobbies. As a result, the party is definitely not happening at his place.

Instead, he’s hosting it at his friends’ home. Simon, Josh, and North all live together in a two-story, four-bedroom unit a little further from the school. They’re usually the ones to host the parties, but Markus is fronting the bill this time around. It’s mostly in celebration of the fact that they’ve just completed yet another particularly-harrowing semester, but also, Markus is going to learn more about the infamous Connor and his strange nickname.

Not surprisingly, Markus’ friends are on board, and it’s upon explaining his plan of action and his motives that they all finally confess that they’ve only heard stories down the line about Connor’s nickname themselves. Not surprisingly, they’re just as curious about it as Markus is.

Either way, with plenty of booze and food on hand and enough loud music to startle away all the stray cats on the block, Markus thinks he’s got the perfect setup to get the ball rolling.

Had Markus thought about it a little more deeply, he might have considered the fact that he could have just asked Connor himself, but like the dramatic person he is, he of course has to come up with a plan.

Markus, despite attending all these alcohol-ridden frat boy parties (and hosting one himself, now), doesn’t drink much. He’ll have a few beers—enough to get him a little buzzed—and then most of his entertainment centers around watching everyone else trip all over themselves out of sheer inebriation. Markus’ reward is the ability to not be nursing a hangover the next day, regardless of whether he has class on that day or not.

Tonight, though, he starts in a little early. He’s still not going to go crazy. He cradles a longneck bottle of apple ale and swigs at it every so often as he works on the last few things.

Part of the reason people like to come to parties Markus attends often is the food. Markus likes to cook. His major is culinary arts, after all. One day, he’s going to open his own restaurant. But the point is that everyone likes to see what he comes up with, and he always knows just what to make to soak up the booze in their stomachs and help them not crave death in the morning. Even when it’s not his own party or his friends’ parties, he tends to bring something.

The house currently boasts about it the aroma of home-cooked pizza, baked bread, and an avocado dip he’s particularly proud of. It’s as he dips a tortilla chip into said dip and takes a bite that the doorbell rings, welcoming in the first guests.

“I got it!” North calls out, so Markus shrugs and finishes his chip. He glances up from it just in time to see Josh slide his way into the room and snag a chip as well. He dips it, and Markus swats the top of his hand.

The chip breaks from the impact, and Josh curses as if Markus just cut his hand open. He retracts his hand, popping the rest of his broken chip into his mouth. “Oww, what the hell?”

“Wait for everyone else,” Markus half-scolds, as he reaches in and fishes out the chip that broke off in the dip and sticks it into his own mouth.

“Why do you get to eat it?” Josh retorts around something that Markus can’t describe with any other word than a ‘pout’.

“I made it,” Markus answers simply, before he sets the dish out onto the island in the kitchen and surrounds it and the other dips he made with various different kinds of chips. There’s also a meat and cheese tray, more pizza than Markus really should have spent time making when he could have ordered it, and even tossed salad. There’s soda and water to pair with the various different beers and ales and wine coolers that are tucked into coolers in the kitchen.

“What the _fuck_ , Daniel!?” North’s voice roars from the foyer. As they pass through the living room, Markus can see North angrily wiping at her cheek with her sleeve.

“I was just happy to see you,” he mocks. Markus has learned over the years that North’s relationship with Simon’s brother is founded solely on the simple fact that they have to give one another as much grief as possible. It’s entertaining most of the time, and Markus doesn’t dare breathe a word about how he can tell they love each other despite it.

“You kiss like a fucking _dog_ ,” North growls, before she snatches a chip from the island and dips it in the very same dip Markus had shooed Josh away from. He and Josh both watch her take a bite, before Josh scoffs loudly.

“Why’d she get away with it!?” He questions incredulously.

Markus shrugs. “You see that scowl? She’d break my wrist.”

“Yep,” North concludes around a mouthful of food, “I’d snap it in half.”

Markus knows for a fact that she wouldn’t, but Josh accepts the answer, and as the doorbell rings again, he goes to answer it.

It doesn’t take long for them to learn that their party is going to be a hit. The usual frat guys show up, further enticed by the smell of pizza. There are a great deal of Markus’ classmates from several different classes, even ones he’s not in anymore. North’s girlfriend brings her friends, and before Markus knows it, the living room and kitchen are occupied with people.

Connor shows up, too.

The first thing Markus notices about him is that he shows up alone. He’s still got that refined, polite posture about him, but he’s pleasant as Markus greets him. He’s dressed more like he’s about to attend a banquet than a college house party, but he wears it well. Connor has a slender frame, and with his button-up tucked into his jeans and the sleeves cuffed at the elbow, he looks…really fucking good.

Had Markus not come to terms with his bisexuality years ago, he would say Connor was the type of good-looking that made him question his sexuality.

Either way, he waves Connor into the kitchen and shows him around.

“You want something to drink?” He asks, flashing Connor a soft smile. “We’ve got a few different kinds of beer, as well as water and soda if you’d rather.”

Connor thinks on it for a moment, before he smiles back at Markus. “I’ll take water, please.”

While all the stories Markus has heard have told of a drunken Connor earning his nickname, he doesn’t feel compelled to suggest Connor have some alcohol. Seeing him up close right now, Markus doesn’t think he even cares as much as he’d originally imagined about learning why the guy had earned his nickname.

That in mind, he grabs a bottle of water for Connor and gestures to the food spread out among the different surfaces in the kitchen. “Hungry?”

Connor’s eyes widen. “Did you make all of this?”

“I did,” Markus responds proudly, to which Connor laughs a little.

“So the stories really are true,” he muses, which catches Markus off guard a little. Connor quickly flashes him a smile, though, which is somewhat reassuring. “I’m impressed. Thank you for putting all of this together.”

“Y…Yeah…” Markus responds. He shouldn’t be so surprised to hear a thank-you, and maybe it’s not so much that as it is that the statement feels a little out of place at some beer-ridden college party. But Markus has been talking to Connor for all of a couple of minutes and he can already tell that the other man is more refined in nature than most.

Markus wants to know less about his acquired nickname now and more about who he is behind the guy he’s spotted from time to time in the halls at school.

He clears his throat and gestures toward the living room. “You okay with hanging out with me for a while?”

Connor nods instantly, his smile brightening a bit. “Sure. Lead the way.”

Markus himself grabs a beer and gestures for Connor to follow him down the hall. The living room isn’t far away, and for three college-age kids living in one home, the living room is actually pretty big. Carl bought them a big-screen television that they have mounted on the wall, and the sitting area is carpeted, while the rest of the living room is hardwood. In the sitting area is a sectional and an ottoman, which is currently completely unoccupied.

“This is your friends’ house?” Connor asks as he moves to take a seat. Markus notices that he occupies the very edge of the sectional, which not only seems uncomfortable, but makes _Connor_ look uncomfortable.

“It is, yeah,” Markus replies easily. “Simon inherited it from his mother and father when they moved out of the country, and he thinks it’s too big to live in by himself, so North and Josh stay here with him.”

Connor nods in understanding, before he draws his attention down to the bottle of water in his hands. “I can see why he’d think it’s too big. I almost feel small in here, myself.”

Markus laughs. “You get used to it.”

“Is your place this big, too?” Connor questions.

“Nope,” Markus responds, shaking his head. “I just come over here a lot. Just wait, though—they have a way about them of making this house feel a lot more comfortable.” He takes a drink of his beer, which is apparently the perfect opening for one of his friends to show up. North pops up behind Connor with no warning, throwing both of her arms around his shoulders from behind the couch. She nuzzles playfully at the side of his head.

“You finally got to meet Markus, I see,” she greets cheerily, glancing over at Markus from her spot.

Connor laughs a bit nervously, before he pats her on the shoulder. “Hello, North.”

“We’ve met before,” Markus tells her, though he distinctly recalls having told her before. Either way, he shrugs. “Do you two know each other?”

“Somewhat,” North answers, before she pulls back and instead moves to rest her hands on the back of the couch, peering down at the both of them. “Connor and I have been in the same gen ed classes off and on for a while. I haven’t gotten to sit and hang out with him or anything, but I know him.”

Connor just laughs a little, almost sounding nervous, before North keeps speaking.

“In any case, you’re in good company here. Have a beer if you want.” North stands upright there and waves to both of them, before she starts back to the kitchen.

Connor waits for her to leave and then cocks his head to the side, genuinely curious. “Are the two of you close?”

Markus nods. “I’m close to Josh and Simon, too. We’ve always been best friends. North’s…sort of the big sister in all of it, though.”

Connor looks thoughtful for a moment, before he laughs a little to himself.

“What?” Markus raises an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing,” Connor says, raising his free hand in surrender. “I’d just been sure the two of you were dating until now.”

Markus outright laughs, shaking his head. “No, nothing like that. I mean, we tried back in high school, but it was too weird. I think that’s when we really came to terms with the fact that we were super close, but not _that_ kind of close. Plus, she’s actually got a girlfriend now.”

Connor ponders the words for a moment. “Oh…right.”

“You sweet on her too or something?” Markus dares to ask, to which Connor practically snaps his head over to gape at him in shock. His cheeks flush bright red and his big brown eyes seem to double in size.

“No!” He defends, bringing both hands up and knocking his water onto the floor. Thankfully, the lid’s on it so it doesn’t make a mess. He quickly scrambles to pick it up, but Markus manages to get it before he can get too crazy. He just smiles and holds the bottle out to him.

“I don’t like girls,” Connor admits, still a little flustered. “I mean, I’ve got friends who are girls, but I don’t… _like_ them.”

“No, I get it,” Markus smiles. “It was a little unfair of me to ask a question like that, I’m sorry.”

“She’s your friend, so I understand,” Connor answers easily. Markus can see the bright red fading from his cheeks and the tips of his ears, but he almost wishes it wouldn’t. “But I can see that the two of you are close. It’s endearing.”

“Is it?” Markus laughs.

“Yeah, actually,” Connor downs some of the water, and then sets it on the coffee table in front of him. He’s still at the very edge of the sectional, which makes Markus a little nervous just on principle. “I have friends, but I don’t think we’ve ever gotten close. I’ve been so busy with schooling and my outside life that I haven’t really…made plans to go out with them or gone and seen a movie or anything.” A shrug follows his words before he stands upright once more.

Markus frowns up at him, before he smiles a little.

“On second thought, I think I _will_ have a drink.”

\--- --- --- --- ---

Over the course of the next couple of hours, Markus learns a great deal about Connor’s life. He learns that Connor hadn’t attended this school by choice, even though he doesn’t dislike it. He learns that Connor has a very strict mother who keeps him on a tight leash, and as Connor gets drunker, he learns that the thought of upsetting said strict mother by going to these parties is a source of entertainment for the guy.

“I don’t usually drink when I come to these things,” Connor finally admits two beers down the line. He’s not outright drunk, Markus doesn’t think, so much as he’s buzzed enough for it to have him significantly less uptight. He’s still at that very edge of the sectional, but he has made himself comfortable with his knees pulled up. “I tend to get carried away.”

And then, he absolutely blows Markus’ mind. He tips his head just so, eyes half-lidded, and flashes Markus a smile that’s got so much confidence in it that it almost doesn’t look like the same, prim and proper, uptight-looking guy who had arrived to the party in the first place.

“But that’s why you invited me, right?” He questions simply.

“What do you mean?” Markus asks, perhaps a bit too quickly.

Connor just laughs. “People talk, Markus. You heard down the grapevine that I’ve got a reputation when it comes to parties and you wanted to see for yourself. So tell me, why do you think I have my nickname?”

“I didn’t invite you because of—”

“—bullshit, Markus.” Connor’s words are spoken as sweetly as the smile on his face, but they bear an unmistakable power to them. One that roots Markus right to the spot and effectively silences him. “With all due respect, you and I didn’t know anything about one another before tonight, and I doubt your intent was simply to get to know me better.”

“I do want to get to know you better, though,” Markus tries. “This whole party wasn’t thrown just to—”

Connor raises a hand, silencing Markus yet again. “I know that, Markus. I’m not that full of myself.” He scoots a little closer, and Markus can’t tell if it’s because he’s trying to avoid the precarious edge of the sectional in his drunkenness or if he just wants to get a little closer. Markus’ stomach flips a little at the thought of the latter. He doesn’t get much time to try and understand his own thought process as Connor speaks up again. “But people talk, and it’s okay. I’m not offended—I personally just would like your guess as to what it is.”

Markus shakes his head vehemently there. “I don’t want to know anymore, Connor.” He finishes his third beer and sets it aside on the table. “It wasn’t fair of me to not have asked directly in the first place.”

“Nope, it wasn’t,” Connor lilts easily, before he shifts in even closer, “but I’d still like for you to take a guess. It’s on me now, alright? I’m the one asking you to ask.”

Markus frowns deeply. “Why?”

“Because I want to know your theories,” Connor answers simply. “Did you think it was something promiscuous?” Yet again, he surprises Markus by leaning in close. He’s got one hand right next to Markus’ thigh and his head is all tipped up in a way that Markus can only bring himself to interpret as ‘seductive’.

Markus shakes his head rapidly. “I really don’t have any theories, Connor. I just…I was curious. A lot of people are—and you’re _really_ close right now, so could you back up maybe?”

Connor hesitates, before he obeys. A small laugh escapes him as he sits back. “Don’t worry—I’m not pressuring you. I just wanted to embarrass you a little, you know? Get back at you for embarrassing me.”

With that, Connor stands upright and dusts himself off. He smiles down at Markus, who now feels like a grade-A asshole. “I had a great deal of fun talking to you, but I think this is a good stopping point for the night. I’m going to go mingle.”

As Connor walks away, Markus can’t help but feel his stomach sink a bit. He really hadn’t intended on solely coming up with this party for the sake of learning where Connor earned something as trivial as a nickname. He’d wanted to have a good time, but he also can’t deny that he had planned on seeing if he could figure out what it was that Connor had done, and at one point, he had been joking about maybe getting the other man to reenact it.

It had never once occurred to him that while that nickname is funny to everyone else, maybe Connor isn’t all that fond of it.

Markus feels like a damned _bully_.

He definitely plans on apologizing to Connor, and fervently so, but right now, he figures the other man needs some space. The last thing that would be good for Markus to do is come following him, drunkenly groveling at a party.

The whole situation is honestly pretty sobering, so Markus decides it’s a far better idea to busy himself with cooking and cleaning instead of getting caught up in the party. Every so often, one of his friends will pop up in the kitchen and joke with him, but for the most part, Markus just takes on the effort of constantly cleaning the kitchen so that in the morning, it won’t be as daunting a task to take care of.

And it also keeps his mind off of the strange turn of events from earlier. Markus isn’t just thinking about how Connor had essentially told him off for what he had known had been a motive in inviting him here. He’s thinking about the way Connor had all-but crawled into his lap and leaned in close. How soft his voice had been. How the faint tinge of alcohol on his breath had caught Markus’ attention. He’d had enough self-control to keep his hands to himself, but damn…just, _damn_.

Connor looks so fucking cute up close. His skin is soft, and the smallest of dark moles pepper his cheeks just a little. His eyes, even hazy from the alcohol, are warm and brown and almost endless. And don’t get Markus started on those lips…

He won’t go so far as to say he has a _crush_ on Connor Stern, but there’s definitely something of an attraction present. Markus has never been one to lie to himself about his interests, after all…

Either way, working on keeping the kitchen relatively clean is a nice distraction from those thoughts. If Markus concentrates enough, he can hear the music playing out on the patio off to the side of the kitchen. Sometimes, he catches himself singing along.

He’s in the middle of singing along to _Super Bass_ when a voice catches his attention.

“You’ve got pipes,” the voice slurs drunkenly, and Markus turns around to find none other than Connor standing in the doorway. He is visibly more drunk than he had been before, and the flush in his normally-pale cheeks only makes that much more obvious. “Most guys wouldn’t be brave enough to try and match Nicki. I’m impressed.”

Markus is torn between letting out a sigh of relief and wincing visibly when Connor addresses him. The former, because it means that he hasn’t completely severed any chance at getting to know the guy better. And the latter, because Connor definitely doesn’t look like he’s in the right frame of mind to go about accepting an apology.

“You’re really drunk,” Markus observes, before he reaches into the upper cabinet and pulls out a loaf of bread. He fishes out a couple of slices and makes his way over. “You need to absorb the alcohol in your stomach before you throw it all up.”

Connor stares at the food for a solid ten seconds, before he shakes his head and points a cautious finger at the proffered snack. “The way my stomach turned just now, I have a hard time fathoming that’s gonna keep me from throwing up. I’ll take some water, though.”

Markus is a little worried at this point. The party is mostly starting to wind down outside, with kids calling cabs and their designated drivers arriving to pick them up or insisting they’re ready to leave the party, but Connor doesn’t seem to have that. Come to think of it, he’d come to the party alone…

“Do you have someone to drive you home?” Markus asks as he retrieves another bottle of water and unscrews the cap, passing it to Connor.

Connor smiles somewhat sadly, before he slides down along one of the cabinets and drops down into a sitting position against it. Markus moves to do the same against the island across from him. Connor speaks up. “Remember how I told you that I envied how close you and your friends are? Well, this is sort of why. I’m entertaining to be around for a while, but they almost always lose track of me halfway through the night and end up going home without me. That’s part of why I came by myself tonight.” He sees the way Markus balks at that and raises a hand into the air to silence him. “I’m smart enough to get an Uber, but the point still stands. I don’t have that kind of closeness. I’m jealous of it.”

Markus sighs deeply. This conversation is frustrating to him, because he knows for absolute certain that if he was that drunk, and North and Josh and Simon were ready to go home, they’d annoy an entire house full of partiers screaming his name just to get his attention so that they could all leave together. And here Connor is, all-but implying that if he needed help, nobody would be there to give it to him. And he’s really drunk, too. Really, _really_ drunk. Alarmingly so.

He looks like he could fall asleep any minute.

“I’m kind of scared to let you get an Uber, honestly,” Markus finally says after some hesitation. Almost as if on cue, Connor groans a little. “I don’t know if you could even make it in the door in your current condition, let alone get to your bed.”

Connor laughs a little, though the laugh shifts into something like a choking noise, and then a cough. He looks like he might be sick, so Markus retrieves the small trash can near the patio exit and scoots to Connor’s side, holding it close just in case.

“I’ll wait to sober up a bit,” Connor replies, turning his head up to look at Markus. “I promise, I’ll be fine.”

Markus frowns. “I’m not sure that’s how this night is going to go for you, Connor.” Almost as if proving him right, Connor moans again. “Tell you what: The guys have a guest room here, and they’d much rather you not choke on your own vomit because you decided to go home alone while pass-out drunk, so they’ll probably let you stay here until morning, yeah?” He laughs a little, before he keeps speaking. “Sure, they may bribe you by making you promise to help clean up in the morning, but at least you’ll be safe.”

Connor smiles lopsidedly. “Please, Markus. They’re just as drunk as I am.”

Markus outright laughs. “I assure you, they are not. They may have had the same amount of drinks as you, but clearly, you don’t hold your liquor well.”

Almost as if that’s the calling card for Connor’s impending sickness, the need for the trash can arises, and as Connor doubles over and heaves into it, Markus reaches out and runs his hand along the other man’s back. Connor moans unpleasantly, before he spits a few times, and then flops back against the cabinet. Visibly frustrated, he grabs for his water bottle, but misses. The second time around, he manages to grab it, and he unscrews it and takes a big swig, before he plops it back down onto the ground.

Markus knows this moment all too well. This is the stage of inebriated someone gets right before they’re about to pass out. Connor needs a place to sleep, because he’s not going to be awake for much longer. That in mind, once Markus is sure he’s not about to throw up again, he clears his throat and pivots to face Connor, setting the trash can aside.

“Okay, it’s time to get you somewhere where you can lie down,” he suggests, pulling one of Connor’s arms up over his shoulders and picking him up by the waist.

Connor is either too drunk to argue or knows exactly why Markus is saying what he’s saying, because he doesn’t protest even as he’s being brought to his feet. Markus can tell his legs are wobbly and almost useless, as he stumbles once he’s on his feet. Markus genuinely feels bad for him.

He’ll have to tell the others he brought Connor to the guest room later. Right now, he’s on a mission.

As they’re headed up the stairs, Connor speaks up. “Obviously, I don’t drink much,” he slurs, and when Markus glances over at him, he can see that his eyes are half-lidded. He doesn’t look like he’s being comical or joking, though. His tone, while slurred with drunkenness, is actually relatively serious. “Sorry I threw up in front of you.”

Markus chuckles, shaking his head. “I’m glad you came and talked to me, to be honest. It’s better than you winding up passed out on the grass waiting for a ride.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Connor replies as Markus directs them to the guest room.

To be completely honest, Markus usually takes the guest room on nights like this, but he’s already got it in his head he’s going to let Connor have it. He’ll just make a pallet out of the extra blankets and lie down on the floor so that he can be there just in case Connor starts getting sick again. After all, it is somewhat, in a roundabout way, his fault that Connor’s in this predicament in the first place.

He helps him lie down with his head atop two pillows. Immediately, Connor protests.

“That’s too high up,” he all-but whines, but Markus just shrugs.

“You lie flat and you could choke on your own vomit in your sleep.”

“What a way to go, right?” Connor’s voice is the very essence of joking, and Markus takes comfort in that. “But fine, I’ll do it your way. Where are you going to sleep?”

Markus shrugs again. “I’ll lie down right here,” he gestures to the floor, “just in case you need me.”

Connor’s sleepy eyes widen just barely, but Markus can tell he doesn’t like that response. “Why not just use the bed?”

Markus shakes his head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What?” Connor teases in response. “Afraid I might hurl on you?”

“No, it’s not that…” He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, glancing down at Connor. “You may not remember what happened in the morning. I don’t want you to give yourself the wrong idea.”

Connor rolls his eyes, but groans immediately in response to the gesture. Poor guy. “Please, Markus. There are a lot worse ways to wake up.” He doesn’t leave much room for interpretation of those words, before he lazily pats the spot on the bed next to him. “Just come to bed.”

Markus knows for a fact that Connor is well on the verge of passing out, because he has no problem uttering one last statement as consciousness starts to take over him.

“Who would be mad about the thought of sleeping with you, anyway?”

\--- --- --- --- ---

The night doesn’t go easily. Connor wakes several times, and Markus leans over to rub his back and his shoulder as he heaves into the trash can next to the bed. He breathily refers to a _George Lopez_ episode during one particularly long vomiting session, and as Markus covers his forehead with a wet cloth, he complains that drinking is an awful thing. Essentially, it’s poison. _Recreational poison,_ he calls it.

By the time morning arrives, Connor’s absolutely miserable. Markus hasn’t slept much more than he has, and once he’s back at home, he definitely plans on getting more rest.

At the very least, it doesn’t look like Connor is going to be sick anymore, so Markus manages to get him to drink some water and take some aspirin. He hasn’t talked him into food yet, but they’re getting there. At present, they’re both seated on the guest bed, with their backs resting against the headrest. Connor’s eyes are closed, almost as if he’s resting. Still, he speaks up.

“Thanks for caring for me, Markus,” he says, turning his head and drawing his gaze up to Markus. There’s something of a small smile on his lips. “You didn’t have to do all of this.”

Markus shrugs. “It’s the least I could do.”

Connor frowns for a moment. “What do you—wait, are you seriously blaming yourself for me getting wasted last night?”

“No,” Markus tries, but he catches himself there and swallows down nervousness. “I mean, yes? Maybe?”

“That’s downright stupid,” Connor scolds, reaching out and swatting at one of Markus’ knees. “Sure, you wanting to invite me for the sake of witnessing me being the crazy ‘cock gambler’ was a dick move, but you didn’t make me keep drinking. Hell, you’d been content letting me have water to start with.”

Markus isn’t sure how to respond. Thankfully, it seems like Connor has more to say, as he sighs, leans back against the headboard once more, and closes his eyes.

“You know how I got that nickname?” Connor crosses his arms. “Chicken wings, Markus. A whole bunch of chicken wings.”

Markus cocks an eyebrow as Connor continues.

“I guess I didn’t get as drunk that night because I was eating a lot of them, but that’s beside the point.” His expression grows serious. “If I didn’t prove it to you last night by playing nice until I got the message out, I’ve got a good Poker face. I was a little buzzed that night, and really wanted more chicken wings, but everyone else had laid claim to them. I don’t know how it happened, but we ended up betting chicken wings around a game of Blackjack. Flats were a universal favorite, so they were worth more than drumsticks. Not that it mattered to me. I could have tried to take flight with how many wings I’d won.”

Markus is laughing by this point, and Connor doesn’t seem to be taking offense to it. “I ate every single one of those wings, too. But yeah, the nickname started out as the _chicken wing gambler_ , and then all the frat boys realized there was prime opportunity for a dick joke in there, and my drunk self just went with it. Next thing I know, I’m a party legend.” He shrugs, chuckling to himself. “You see how good I am at partying, Markus. I’m all-but a one-hit wonder.”

Markus ponders those words for a moment, before he turns a confused smile toward Connor. “The way you say that, it’s difficult to tell if you like the nickname or not.”

“I absolutely cannot stand it,” Connor replies, despite the calm smile on his face. “I’d rather it not define me, seeing as I’m supposed to be working toward a career while I’m here.”

Markus sighs heavily, already knowing the answer to his own question before he answers it. “You’ve told people you don’t like it, right?”

Connor shoots Markus a deadpan stare that all-but confirms his thoughts. “Of course I have. But college guys don’t give a damn about that.”

Markus looks away. “I’m sorry, Connor.” He shakes his head. “I’ll be honest—last night wasn’t solely created with the intention of figuring out the origin of your nickname, but I’m not going to lie and say inviting you wasn’t out of curiosity about it.” He wrings his hands in his lap while he speaks. “I mean, I definitely wanted to get to know more about you, and by the time it started to feel like we were going to be spending a good portion of the night together, I stopped thinking about the nickname at all.”

Connor’s eyebrows are both raised in an expression that borders on smugness.

Markus continues speaking. He supposes he’s earned that look. “Aside from the obvious intended apology, what I’m getting at here is that I didn’t even know what all that meant, and I stopped caring about it once you and I got to talk. So maybe just stick to your guns and I’ll make sure to shut anyone I hear talk about it down too, okay?”

Connor ponders those words for a moment, before he turns his gaze back up to Markus. “You’re sweet, and you’re forgiven. But we’ll see how that goes. For now, I’m starting to feel like I might upchuck again, so you’re going to lie down and take another nap with me, okay?”

Markus stares at him for a solid five seconds, before he outright laughs. “Yes, _Dad_.”

“Ew,” Connor winces visibly. “Don’t say that.”

Markus watches him slide down into a lying position and follows suit. He turns onto his side and faces the wall, because he’s still trying not to make this whole situation any weirder than it already has the potential to be.

Funny, how it doesn’t feel all that weird to Markus. Then again, he’d already come to terms with his physical attraction to Connor last night, so it’s not like he doesn’t swing that way or anything. It’s more…they know very little about one another, and yet they’re still lying in bed together. And from the sound of it (which is complete and utter silence), all of Markus’ friends are either giving them their moment or are still passed clean out from last night.

Markus does wonder what his friends think about the situation, especially considering he hadn’t really gotten the chance to tell them what was going on, but for now, he doesn’t think much of it. Instead, he focuses on closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.

He is _not_ ready to feel the warmth of Connor’s body pressing up against his own. Markus feels Connor shift against him for a moment, before he realizes that his back is pressed to Connor’s chest and Connor’s face is pressed into the nape of his neck.

“You okay?” He asks in favor of pulling away.

Connor slides an arm around his waist. “I’m cold. Is this alright?”

Markus cocks an eyebrow. “You’re cold?” He turns until he’s facing Connor, who chuckles nervously. “I can get more blankets.

“You can if you want,” Connor responds easily, “but I’m still going to do this if you’ll let me.”

Markus frowns for a moment, before he gets to his feet. He moves to the closet and starts fishing around until he finds another comforter, which he promptly carries back to the bed. “It doesn’t make you uncomfortable?”

As Markus crawls back into the bed, Connor looks significantly less confident than he did before. “Not at all. It’s quite the contrary, actually. But we’ll talk about that more after I’ve had a nap and maybe a shower.”

Those words honestly make it physically impossible to sleep. Markus doesn’t protest as Connor snuggles right back up to him, this time against his chest, but even as Connor slips off into a peaceful slumber, Markus is left starting out into space, because _how did he just do that_?

 _That_ , for the record, is better described as the rampant confusion Markus is left feeling, very much induced by Connor. He can’t quite process how in the hell things had gone from Connor being invited to a party and calling Markus out on his motives to Connor insisting upon cuddling with him and postponing an explanation Markus can only connect to their current positions all wrapped up together. And somehow, Connor is perfectly content sleeping before he says anything?

Markus would be turning inside out with anticipation.

He thinks that maybe he needs a shower too, but he doesn’t have the heart to pull away from Connor, even long after the other man has fallen asleep. He doesn’t want to know what that face looks like all twisted up into a frown or a pout or just any sort of hurt look.

So he stays there. Wide awake, with his arm lazily curled around Connor’s waist and the other man’s head supported underneath his other arm, staring at the wall across the room. He thinks that maybe if he’s careful about it, he can somehow fish his phone off the end table without jostling Connor too much, but he finds he doesn’t want to risk it.

He finds he likes the way Connor sounds while sleeping. Even with his eyes closed, Markus can imagine the wonder behind them. His mouth just barely hangs open, and he lets out the tiniest snores every so often. His hair falls about perfectly over his forehead, even after his hangover-induced illness has disheveled it a bit.

Markus finds, with some relief, that Connor’s nickname isn’t something that comes to mind when he sees that face either. How shameful of him to have been so obsessed with it in the first place.

There’s no telling if an hour has passed, or maybe two, or maybe just fifteen minutes, before Connor wakes up again. Hell, Markus isn’t even sure what time it is.

Not that it matters. The way Connor turns his head up to peer at Markus through hazy brown eyes makes him feel ridiculously warm inside, and he decides the numbness in his arm and the potential awkwardness that may come later is worth it.

“Do you feel better?” Markus asks him, fighting the temptation to reach up and brush some of Connor’s hair off his forehead.

“A lot, actually,” Connor responds, still apparently orienting himself into the world of the living. “My head still hurts, but I think the worst of it’s over. That in mind…” He gently extricates himself from Markus’ hold and sits upright, stretching both arms high up over his head. Markus resists the urge to stare at the way Connor’s stomach just barely peeks out from beneath his shirt as he does so. “Can I shower here?”

Markus shrugs. “Use the guest bathroom—there’s a new toothbrush in the medicine cabinet and you can use my soap. It’s the first door on your right as you step out.”

Connor hesitates again, and Markus sees that same sheepishness find its way back onto his face. “Can…you go with me? I feel really awkward, since I don’t know any of them from outside of classes.”

“Yeah, I’ll show you where it is,” Markus replies, laughing, as he gets up. “They won’t bite, though.” He grabs his phone, looking at the time. It’s nearly three in the afternoon. Thank goodness he doesn’t have school any time today, and he already knows he’s tired enough to fall asleep early tonight, so he’ll definitely be back in shape for tomorrow’s class.

Markus directs Connor out the door and then opens the bathroom door, stepping aside so he can walk in. “Everything you need should be in here.”

“Great!” Connor smiles and walks in, but as he fishes a towel off the metal shelf over the toilet, he turns and faces Markus. “Well? Aren’t you coming?”

Markus raises both eyebrows. “Connor, I am not taking a shower with you.”

Apparently, that wasn’t Connor’s intent, and Markus only knows that because the very instant the words leave his mouth, Connor is gaping at him. His complexion goes from very pale to an angry, angry red. His cheeks are borderline crimson, and the tips of his ears look as if they might burn clean off of his skull.

“Th…that’s not what I meant. Oh god.” Connor waves a hand in surrender, as if clarifying. “I just want you to stay in here with me…where’s that toothbrush?”

The way Connor talks to Markus (aside from that rampant blushing just seconds ago, at least), it’s like he and Markus have known one another a lot more closely, for years rather than months. Markus tells himself it’s not worth it to overthink that one, but at the same time, Connor’s giving him every reason to.

He opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out one of several toothbrushes, still in the box. Markus grabs one for himself as well, and passes Connor a tube of toothpaste.

“You want me to sit in here and talk to you while you’re showering?”

“Sort of…” Connor explains nervously. “It’s more like I want you to be able to explain if one of your friends come knocking.”

Markus contemplates arguing that them knocking and hearing both him and Connor in the bathroom is only going to raise more questions, but he decides that Connor is pretty set on his decision and doesn’t dwell on it. Instead, he closes the door behind him, and as Connor turns on the shower and strips down, he turns away.

Connor doesn’t say a word, even as he climbs into the shower. Once Markus hears the shifting of the curtains along the curtain rod, he pivots back to the sink and starts brushing his teeth.

He’s about halfway through doing so when Connor speaks up again.

“So…confession time,” Connor starts, his voice more confident behind the shower curtain. “I would have never turned down your invite to last night’s party, even if I had full-on known you were planning on being mean.”

Markus glances toward the shower curtain as if Connor can see him through it, before he spits into the sink and rinses for a moment. He allows Connor to keep speaking.

“The thing is, I’ve always had a pretty big crush on you.”

Markus stops brushing there and stares at the curtain once more. Connor is still going on.

“It was one of those silly little school boy crushes, in the sense that I never really tried to approach you with it. You always seemed so engulfed in your life already, and you got along with everyone so well that I didn’t imagine I really had room to get involved, much less stood a chance. So the thought of you inviting me, even if it was just to learn where I got some frat boy nickname from, was exciting to me. Maybe it was my way of making an actual appearance in your life.”

Markus rinses once more, then sets his toothbrush aside and faces the shower curtain fully. “I mean, I was always intrigued by you. Long before I heard about your nickname, I was. And funnily enough, you seemed out of my league to me, too. It was like you had it all together, and you knew exactly what you wanted in life. You were polite and friendly to people, but you’ve always been so studious, too.” Markus shrugs, as if Connor can see him do it. “You may think you were invisible to me, but I’ve always been trying to come up with a way to approach you. Hearing about your nickname wasn’t exactly my avenue into your life, but it made it a lot easier to approach you.”

“Seriously?” Connor pokes his head out from behind the shower curtain, frowning deeply at Markus. “You’re the most personable guy at that entire school!” For a second, he almost looks genuinely angry. “And what’s this about _you_ wanting to approach _me_!?”

Markus wrinkles his nose. “That so crazy?”

Connor genuinely contemplates the question for a few seconds, before he nods his head thoughtfully. “It would definitely explain why you didn’t just leave me to pass out in the kitchen…”

“No,” Markus scoffs, “I did that because I’m a decent human being.” He takes a seat on the toilet. “Finish your shower, okay? I’m going to take one when you’re done.”

Connor doesn’t move from his spot watching Markus from around the shower curtain. “You could just come take one with me.” When he sees the way Markus snaps his gaze up at him, he shrugs. “We’re adults, Markus. Besides, you helped me when I was throwing up last night. You’ve seen far more intimate things than my genitals.”

Again, Markus wrinkles his nose. “I can’t believe you just called them genitals.”

“That’s what they are.” Connor finally disappears back behind the curtain. “Are you coming or not?”

Markus shouldn’t. He’s done enough already, and he doesn’t want to take advantage of the situation, especially since Connor had confessed to having a crush on him, but…fuck it, bottoms-up.

He stands upright and shrugs off his shirt, before he strips himself free from his pants and boxers. In seconds, he’s naked. He climbs into the shower, and Connor turns to face him.

Surprisingly, it’s not awkward. Connor turns to face him and just smiles. There are no awkward glances downward at…obvious things. Their eyes just meet as Connor passes Markus the body wash. Markus is learning a lot by spending all this time with Connor. A lot about just…not caring about petty things.

He supposes this isn’t all that crazy, though. Guys in locker rooms shower together all the time. Just because it’s taking place right after Connor’s confession doesn’t mean it’s an intimate experience. They’re just taking a shower.

“If it’s too weird for you, I’ll finish up quickly,” Connor suddenly says, as if he’s been reading Markus’ mind. “It just occurred to me that I invited you in here right after telling you I’m attracted to you.” If not for the steam already filling the room, Markus would suspect Connor’s blushing. “I’m not trying to get into your pants if that’s not something you’re into…”

Markus can’t help but laugh there. “If it’s not something I’m into, huh? What happens if it is?”

Both of Connor’s eyebrows shoot up onto his forehead there. “Are you being serious?”

“I’m asking a question,” Markus clarifies.

“But I mean, _are you_?” Connor’s still holding the body wash.

Markus shrugs. “I’m not going to say the thought hasn’t crossed my mind. I thought about it a little last night, but I wasn’t about to do anything, because you were drunk and out of your mind. I’m definitely not about to do anything with you standing naked in front of me in the shower.”

There’s a pause there, before Connor grins something like an impish grin. “Wouldn’t that be _exactly_ what two people facing mutual attraction would do to relieve sexual tension?”

Markus frowns deeply. “Shower sex is _very_ uncomfortable.”

Wait…are they seriously talking about having sex right now? At this point, Markus has no idea how to interpret the way things have gone.

Despite his response, Connor laughs and waves the body wash in front of Markus once more. “Just finish your shower.”

\--- --- --- --- ---

In light of the way the previous evening had started, Markus definitely figured at this point that things would have gone an entirely different route. Any other human being would have made every effort to brush Markus out after having called him out in the way Connor had. Any other human being would likely have kicked Markus out of the room long before passing out in the guest bed. And no human being in their right mind would have not only admitted having a crush on Markus, but also suggested they take a shower together.

But considering that Connor is still dead-set on being in Markus’ company, Markus doesn’t think he’s very well _in_ his right mind. Frankly, he can’t figure out what the fuck is going on inside the guy’s head.

At present, they’re at Markus’ house, all sprawled out over the giant bean bag chair Markus has in his dining room. He’d gotten it as a gag gift from his friends, who had told him he took the most naps out of any of them, and he quite honestly _uses_ it for those naps. But at present, he’s lying on his back with Connor next to him, and they’re both staring up at the ceiling.

But Markus is enjoying it. They’re both completely silent as they rest there, and Markus imagines it’s because Connor is just as lost in thought as he is. It’s been an eventful day, after all. Luckily for them, they managed to sneak out of the house before North, Simon, and Josh had awakened, and they’d gone to IHOP and gotten breakfast for early dinner. Now, the afternoon hours are making their initial shift toward evening, and they’re still spending time together.

Connor keeps Markus guessing, though, so he doesn’t mind it.

“Do you have class tomorrow?” Connor questions, breaking the silence.

Markus nods. “Yeah, but that’s alright. I don’t have a hangover.” He turns his head to look at Connor and immediately becomes aware of the fact that they’re both extremely close together. Connor’s head is turned toward him as well, and they’re _definitely_ within kissing distance. “How’re you feeling?”

“I don’t even remember what my hangover feels like,” Connor answers almost cheerily. “Must be those pancakes—they really hit the spot.”

“Yeah?” Markus laughs, turning his gaze back up to the ceiling. He immediately feels as if he missed an opportunity. “You only ate about twelve of them.”

“That’s a gross exaggeration!” Connor turns over and gives Markus a playful shove. “I only had six.”

“ _Only_ six!” Markus is outright chortling by now.

“I was hungry!” Connor retorts back, before he flops over, lying half on top of Markus’ chest and peering down at him.

This is one of those movie moments, Markus thinks. Where the characters stare deeply into one another’s eyes and then they share a first kiss all beefed up by powerful music. They’re definitely staring at one another, at least. Connor’s gaze is locked onto Markus’, and then it’s not, because it’s glancing down at his lips and exploring the rest of his face.

And then Connor bursts into laughter and drops down to rest his head against Markus’ chest.

What’s so funny?

“Connor?” Markus asks as Connor giggles against his chest. “The hell just happened?”

“I’m just so bad at this!” Connor is still laughing as he turns his head back up and glances at Markus. “I’m trying to lose my virginity to you, but then you look up at me with all the romance in the world in your eyes and I can’t bring myself to make the leap.”

Markus is genuinely shocked. “You’re a virgin?”

“Don’t treat that word like it’s all that special,” Connor replies softly as he sits up. He’s still staring down at Markus as he keeps speaking. “It literally just means I haven’t had sex before. I’ve fooled around a couple of times, but I doubt letting a guy grope you through your pants really counts. The point is, I just want to know what sex feels like, and I know you wouldn’t be a jerk if I got cold feet midway through.”

Connor is definitely right, there. Mind you, Markus has never had sex with a virgin before. The thought of doing so with Connor actually makes him a little nervous. Not necessarily in a bad way, but if it happened, he would be making sure Connor was okay every step of the way.

“But I called you out on being a jerk last night,” Connor continues honestly. “And you _were_ being a jerk, but I also know you didn’t mean it that way. Still, in your head, you’re probably still feeling guilty for it, and it we have sex, you’re somehow going to get it in your head that you did something to me, and that’s not my intention at all.”

Markus hesitates for a moment, pondering his response, before he shrugs his shoulders and speaks up. “What I did was wrong. I should have asked you outright, and I’ll never put you or anyone else in that position again. You taught me a lesson, and you’re not wrong in saying that it still bothers me. But it’s less that I think you’re directly involved anymore and more me kicking myself for having been so thoughtless in the first place.”

He raises a hand up and curls his fingers around Connor’s forearm, giving a few comforting strokes against his skin. “I like sex, Connor. I think you might, too. But you need to stop connecting it to what happened last night, because I didn’t stay with you all night in hopes that you might let me screw you. I’m not gonna lie—I’m definitely interested in it right now. But that’s because we’ve been having a great time today, and you just told me you want me to take your virginity.”

He then turns his head up to peer into Connor’s eyes. “All that said, can you tell me for certain that you wanting to have sex with me has nothing to do with last night?”

Almost stubbornly, Connor shakes his head. “No, Markus, because it _does_ have something to do with last night.” He shrugs his shoulders as he moves to explain. “It’s true what I said about being attracted to you before all of this, but when I got the feeling that you invited me to your party for something other than to, y’know, make a friend, I definitely got in my feelings about it.”

“As you should have,” Markus responds. “You had every right to.”

Connor shakes his head. “That’s all well and good, but you were still a ridiculously good person about all of it. You didn’t go chasing after me, you didn’t take offense, and the first minute you got a chance, you apologized.” He shrugs. “On top of that, you didn’t try and use my condition last night as a reason to make a move. And I have yet to hear you call me anything near the _cock gambler_ , so thanks for that.”

Markus just shrugs, and then tenses visibly as Connor moves to straddle him. “I think you’ll treat me right. I think you’re sweet and thoughtful, and you’ll make me feel good. And to clarify, it doesn’t have to be a relationship if you don’t want it to. I’d just very much like to lose my virginity to the guy I like, okay?”

Markus hesitates. “…You’re sure about this?”

Connor nods his head. “I am.”

“You’ll tell me if you change your mind?”

“Yep.”

“Okay, get up.”

Markus waits for Connor to crawl off of him, and then rolls over and gets up off of the admittedly comfortable bean bag chair. He extends a hand out to Connor, who takes it. When he pulls him to his feet, he curls an arm around the other man’s waist and leans in close.

There’s something so unnerving about this to Markus. He doesn’t understand what it could be. It’s just sex. Connor just wants to learn what sex is like. It doesn’t have to be anything beyond that. But at the same time, Markus is nervous. It’s something like the simple fact that in his own heart of hearts, he wants it to be perfect for Connor.

He brings his free hand up and cups the side of Connor’s face, brushing his thumb along his cheekbone. His eyes gaze into the big brown ones of the man currently wrapped up in his embrace, before said gaze trails down to Connor’s lips.

Kissing Connor is _good_. It’s so much better than it should be. Markus is slow and careful from the beginning, and Connor seems to appreciate that. He shows Markus early on that he enjoys affection by way of a hand that roams along his chest and travels up along his neck to cup his jaw. He kisses sweetly, with all the patience and something like softness in the world.

For a while, that’s all they need. Markus has his arms around Connor’s waist, while Connor touches his face and his neck and his shoulders and arms, and they’re just content with kissing…until they’re not.

“This way,” Markus all-but whispers against Connor’s lips as he pulls back and takes the other man’s hand. He guides him to his bedroom, making sure to fish a condom and some lube from his dresser as he makes his way to the bed. He tosses the items onto the mattress and then sweeps right back in on Connor.

As they’re wrapped up in kissing again, Connor tugs at Markus’ shirt, and Markus steps back just enough to pull it back off of his body. He watches Connor do the same, and the way he looks up at him once his chest is bare once more makes Markus’ heart twist in his chest.

Carefully, he urges Connor back onto the bed. He dips down to steal a kiss from his lips as he places a hand on Connor’s knee and gently guides his legs open so that he can settle between them. Pulling back, Markus looks into those eyes once more.

“I’m serious, Connor. If for some reason you want to stop—”

“—I’ll tell you. I promise.” Connor smiles a genuine smile up at Markus. “But right now, I want you to keep going.”

Markus pauses just briefly, before nodding. He seeks out one of Connor’s hands, pinning it to the mattress with his own, and laces their fingers. Connor gives his hand an approving squeeze, and then his breath hitches as Markus closes his lips over the crook of his neck and sucks just barely.

Markus’ free hand runs down along Connor’s side, his palm gliding down past his ribs and then his hips, and to his thigh. As his mouth works at Connor’s neck, he slides his hand inward, massaging at the inside of Connor’s thigh. This time, he elicits something like a soft, pleasured sigh.

Connor’s apparently not as made of patience as his normal behavior gives off, because it’s he who slides a hand down between their bodies and works open his pants, and it’s he who is the first to start pushing them down. Of course, Markus joins in and helps get them off, and he then follows suit with Connor’s boxer-briefs.

“You’re going to leave a mark,” Connor manages breathily.

“Sorry,” Markus responds as he reluctantly breaks away from Connor’s neck. Connor stops him short with a hand on the back of his head, however.

“No…Don’t stop.” He shakes his head. “I like it. Mom will just have to let me be an adult for once.”

Markus does hesitate, before he turns his attention to Connor once more. “People are going to talk.”

Connor just shrugs. “Let them talk, then. It’s just a mark.”

Frankly, Markus likes hearing the way Connor responds as he does it, so he eagerly goes back in, suckling away at Connor’s sensitive skin. Connor hums pleasantly as Markus does so, and curls his arm around Markus’ back.

Just earlier in the day, they had both seen one another naked. Markus didn’t spend ample time checking Connor out or anything, but the point still stands that neither of them are too embarrassed about Connor’s nudity as a result. As Markus reaches down and wraps his fingers around Connor’s growing erection, he thinks the feeling is mutual. Connor shivers into the touch and tips his head to press a kiss to Markus’ temple.

Connor is already half-hard, but Markus notices he gets all the way there pretty quickly. Just a handful of strokes later and he’s eagerly rolling his hips up into Markus’ hand. Markus sits back and takes in the sight. He could get off on watching, alone. The way Connor borderline glares up at him for pulling back makes it even better.

Either way, he takes that borderline glare as a cue and grabs the lube he’d set aside. He’s still straddling Connor’s thighs as he pops open the cap.

“Take your pants off first,” Connor suggests. “I want to touch you, too.”

Markus does as he’s told, working open his belt and fly. He climbs up off of Connor’s waist and kicks his pants and boxers off, freeing himself. His cock stands at full attention, and he sees the way Connor’s eyes widen at the sight.

“You’re big…Of _course_ you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Markus questions around a laugh., as Connor reaches out and gives him a few tentative strokes.

“Have you seen yourself walk?” Connor explains. “I should have guessed.”

“Alright,” Markus rolls his eyes, “that’s enough flattery for now—”

Connor takes that moment to run his thumb along the skin just below the head of Markus’ cock, and it sends something like shocks of pleasure down his spine. He grunts pleasantly, turning surprised eyes down at the man beneath him.

Connor looks more confident now, as if he’s finally gotten a feel for what he’s doing. He spits into his hand, and then pumps Markus a little more firmly, and Markus selfishly can’t bring himself to put a stop to it. It feels _good_. In fact, he allows himself to enjoy it for a good solid few more moments, before he draws his hand down and captures Connor’s wrist in it.

“That was…ridiculously sexy of you, but let me make you feel good, okay?” A smile follows his words.

Markus gets to relive the joy of seeing Connor turn bright red once more, before he nods quickly and lowers his hand. Markus takes that as his chance and returns to spreading lube onto his fingers. He settles back between Connor’s legs and coaxes them open.

The look on Connor’s face tells Markus he has no idea what to expect, which also tells him that the guy has likely never touched himself in the way that Markus is about to. Mind you, the mental picture of Connor with his own fingers buried deep inside himself is one Markus will hold onto for a very long time, but that’s beside the point. The point is, he needs to be careful.

He traces a circle around Connor’s entrance, spreading some of the lubricant onto it, and then carefully coaxes one finger inside. Connor tenses a little, understandably, but relaxes soon enough. Markus peers up at him, and he nods his head.

“You’re okay. Keep going, Markus.”

Markus obeys, pushing his finger more deeply inside, until he’s in to the last knuckle. He twists his wrist and starts up a careful pace, pumping slowly in and out of Connor’s body. Once he can feel that Connor is adjusting, he curls his finger.

He’s done this a time or two, so he knows exactly what he’s looking for, and when he finds it, the sharp little hitch of breath from Connor and the borderline whimper that follows are his spoils. Connor’s cock twitches from the pleasure, so Markus runs his finger along that spot again. Another pleasured whine follows.

“That’s good, Markus,” Connor praises breathily. “That’s _really_ good.”

Markus turns his gaze up to Connor, an eyebrow raised, before he pulls his hand back and adds in a second finger. As he gives Connor time to adjust yet again, he curls his free hand around the base of Connor’s cock and gives him a few pointed strokes.

In retrospect, Markus is _very_ glad that Connor asked him to have sex with him, because the sight before him is everything and then some. Markus has only just gotten started, and Connor already looks a hot mess. His cheeks are bright red and his eyes hazy, and as Markus times his strokes with the attention he gives to Connor’s prostate, his mouth falls open and lets spill the most impatient of moans.

Markus watches Connor drop his hands to the bedsheets, curling his fingers up into little fists around the thin fabric, and then he goes so far as to rock his hips down onto Markus’ fingers.

Markus allows himself a moment of imagination. He pictures himself buried all the way to the hilt inside Connor, fucking him slowly and deliberately. He pictures the way Connor had just rolled his hips down now, except onto _him_ , and he has to bite back an actual moan at the thought.

He’s hard as diamonds by now, and between the way Connor’s reacting and his own little preemptive fantasies, he’s not sure he’s going to be able to wait much longer. Still, the sight before him is…divine. Markus doesn’t want to let go of it.

He’s getting carried away, and he especially knows it when Connor’s breathing grows heavier. “Markus…you’re gonna make me—”

“—Not yet, okay?” Markus stops his motions altogether and shifts from stroking Connor to gripping tightly around the base of his cock. Connor outright moans in protest. Understandable, because he was likely right on the verge of orgasm. “It gets better,” he reassures as he settles back somewhat, reaching for the condom and lube.

Connor is outright panting as he waits. Markus has long-since released his erection and is staring down at him as he rolls the condom onto himself. “You okay?”

Connor just scoffs at him. “That’s an understatement. Don’t stop now, Markus.”

One thing Markus is quickly growing to like about Connor is the slight air of commanding that appears in his voice every so often. He takes charge, even when he’s not in a position where he can make the first move. Like now, for instance, with the way he’s looking at Markus while he waits for him to finish doing his thing. Just watching him while he gets ready has Markus’ cock twitching with interest.

“Love the way you’re looking at me right now,” Markus all-but purrs as he gives Connor’s thigh a quick tap. “Turn over for me.”

Connor doesn’t even hesitate. He shifts until he’s on his hands and knees, and turns to look at Markus over his shoulder. “Okay.”

Connor looks even better all on his hands and knees for Markus, his face still flushed and his body exposed and waiting. It’s going to feel so good to finally get to be inside him.

Markus moves to his own knees, scooting in close. He runs his hand up Connor’s back, along his spine, and then appreciatively slides it back down along his side. “You’re so damned beautiful,” he praises as he aligns himself with Connor’s entrance. His free hand slides around to the front of Connor’s thigh, holding him in place, as he starts guiding himself inside.

Connor is still so tight despite preparation that Markus’ eyes damn near roll back into his skull. His fingers stammer on Connor’s thigh, and a low, growling moan spills from his lips. He takes it slow, focusing on getting himself all the way in, and once he’s there, he somehow manages a hazy glance toward Connor.

“Doing okay?” He questions, and Connor laughs breathily.

“It’s a lot more than two fingers,” Connor admits, though he’s still smiling. “But I like it. Keep going.”

Connor doesn’t have to tell Markus twice. With nothing but heat and tightness surrounding him, he’s frankly aching to start moving. That in mind, he places a hand on either of Connor’s hips and pulls back slowly, before he rocks himself inside once more.

Fuck, that’s good. The friction has Markus biting back another moan, though something of a delighted sigh escapes him in the process. He gives Connor a few more slow, cautious thrusts, before he picks up the pace a bit.

It’s a little hard to imagine the events that led up to what’s going on right now. The night of the party, Markus would not have imagined he would have wound up fucking Connor in his own bed, even if things hadn’t resulted in Connor telling him off. Markus’ mind is still a little blown over the fact that Connor wanted to spend his entire day during a hangover with him. And now, on that exact same day, he’s asked Markus to help him do away with his virginity. It’s a lot to process.

But god, does it feel good. Markus can feel the heat rising to his own cheeks as his gentle rocking turns to actual thrusting and he develops a pace. Connor, now settled into that rhythm himself, is moving to meet Markus’ thrusts. His skin, normally pale on the verge of white, is bright red at the ears and neck and even some parts of his back, which bears a thin sheen of sweat from the exertion. He’s panting as he moves back onto Markus.

Markus can’t stop himself from bringing a hand down to Connor’s head, running his fingers through his hair. His nails graze the other man’s scalp, and Connor purrs appreciatively. His breath hitches as Markus finds the crook of his neck with his hand and holds him in place.

“Markus—”

Markus cuts him off by way of a rough, angled thrust downward that has the words dying in his throat. He knows he’s hit Connor’s prostate dead-on by the way those arms seem to grow weak and his upper half buckles forward onto the mattress.

“Fuck…” Connor curses (which is a whole new turn-on for Markus), craning his head so that he can look at Markus from below. “D…do that again.”

Markus smiles for a second, before he obliges. He angles himself and thrusts forward, hard, in an attempt to give Connor what he wants yet again.

The end result is a series of violent thrusts that has Connor outright moaning into the sheets beneath him, his hands white-knuckled around bundles of the fabric, as Markus curses above him while he fucks him. They’re so caught up in the moment that Markus can’t even bring himself to verbalize all the praise he wants to shower Connor with. Like how goddamned sexy he is all doubled over like that, or how good he feels, or how fucking perfect he is.

Connor’s breathing is shaky as Markus pushes them both toward orgasm, thrust after thrust. His voice eventually grows muffled as he buries his face in the sheets, and then, with one last quivering whimper of Markus’ name, his climax sends him over the edge, clenching tightly around Markus in the process.

He’s still panting as Markus keeps going. Markus isn’t far behind. A good handful of desperate, erratic thrusts later, and he’s riding out his orgasm from inside Connor’s body. He lets his head fall back as he snaps his hips forward a few more times, and then he falls utterly still.

It takes a few seconds for him to work up the energy to pull out, but he does. He casts the condom aside into the trash can next to his bed, and then gently urges Connor over, onto his back. They’re both panting as he moves to steal a kiss from Connor’s lips. He’s still flushed and hazy from the sex, and the afterglow is obvious in his eyes. He’s smiling like he just won the lottery.

“I…knew you’d be good,” Connor praises around a soft laugh.

Markus scoffs. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Not true, Markus,” Connor responds. He seems to be coming back from the pleasured haze he was trapped in. He raises a single finger as if to punctuate his impending point. “I got laid today.”

“Not because you showered me in compliments!” Markus laughs.

“I did, though, so it was partially because of the flattery.” Connor’s placid expression speaks volumes for the resolve he’s trying to convey. “In any case, what comes next?”

“Well…” Markus sits upright. “You come join me in yet another shower while I throw the sheets in the wash, and then…whatever you want.”

“No, I mean…” Connor suddenly looks embarrassed. He raises a hand to the back of his neck, scratching nervously. “This isn’t going to make things between us awkward, is it? I don’t even know if I want us to start dating or whatever.”

Markus scoffs again. “These are things you think about _before_ you tell me you want me to have sex with you.” He shrugs. “But in all honesty, it doesn’t have to be anything. We’ll just take it day by day and see what happens, okay?”

Connor moves to sit up, himself. “That sounds good. I definitely don’t feel weird around you yet, so there’s that.”

“It’s not going to be weird,” Markus teases, reaching out to ruffle Connor’s hair. “Now, about that shower.”

Connor lights up like a Christmas tree.


End file.
